Every Move You Make
by OrigamiPaperAngel
Summary: Because sometimes, teasing and stalking Lithuania isn't enough for Russia. Eastern Europe fic.


**Author's Note**: My first Hetalia fanfiction! I'm so excited. For the longest time I've been afraid to write something for this fandom, because I was worried people would get mad because there's no historical accuracy (I hate the thought of researching before writing a fic-it seems more like a chore) and I was worried because I haven't written forever and I thought it would come out badly... but I guess extreme boredom makes you just not give a damn. So wa-la, I present you with a shiny-new Hetalia fic!

Thanks a lot! :DD Please tell me what you think!

* * *

_12:00 . _Lithuania mumbles in his sleep, tosses and turns for about two minutes, and finally sighs and gets up for some water and a bathroom break.

By 12:16 he's back in bed. Periodically throughout the night he wakes up, whether from a nightmare (my heart flutters with hope that perhaps they're induced by me), or from the need to use the bathroom, or even once a random craving for ice cream. (_America has been a bad influence_, I think with a frown.)

He winds up oversleeping. As usual. It's 8:14 A.M. and he's freaking out. He screams in shock and rolls out of bed, yelling, "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Russia will have my _head_!"

He throws some clothes on, brushes his teeth and hair in a huge rush, and is out of the house by 8:18. I follow him out of the house and watch as he rushes through the neighborhood to where we work. Poland, who (surprisingly) has an easier time getting to work in the morning, waves and tries to chat with him, but Lithuania apologizes in a hurry and races to the workplace. _Good! _I'm satisfied that he hasn't wasted time on the little cross dresser. Lithuania values my company more than Poland's, by far. The thought makes my tummy flutter, and I hurry after Lithuania, being sure to keep my presence hidden by the shadows.

I can swear I see Poland frown in my direction, but if he does see me, he doesn't make a comment. Instead, he sighs and starts up a talk with Hungary.

_8:21_. He's almost there—I think he realizes that there's a chance he just might make it. He's checking his watch and I just can imagine his face lighting up in a beautiful, hopeful smile. Well, he's got until 8:30 to make it, and there are many obstacles for him to come. I chuckle darkly as he hurries up the huge stairs up to the Eastern European work building. It takes him a record-breaking three minutes and forty six seconds for him to reach the top of the huge stairs. Despite myself, I'm impressed… but that quickly fades away. He may think that he's going to make it, but he's not. I know he's not, but what I don't know is whether I'll have to intervene or not…

_8:25_ He dashes into the reception room and smiles brightly at Belarus from behind the counter, who ignores him in response. But he's a persistent fellow, I know—he pulls a flower out of his jacket (which shocks me—I kept careful watch over him this morning; how could he have possibly gotten a flower without me noticing?) and lies the beautiful flower near her computer. She eyes it warily before giving him a curt nod. That seems to be enough for him, and he speeds triumphantly to the elevator. I watch as he goes up, up, up—

_8:26_ He practically jumps out of the elevator, crashing into Ukraine on the way out. Her eyes tear up as her stack of papers plummet down and sprawl across the floor. Lithuania gasps and tries to help her as fast as he can, making apologies. He glances up at the clock as he helps her stack her papers again. He's not even close to restoring the stack to its former glory, and he pales as he sees the clock strike 8:27. There's no chance he's going to make it at this rate, and he knows it. I smile in victory.

But at 8:28, Estonia intervenes. He must have sensed his brother's urgency, for he moves up, says something, smiles at Ukraine, and next thing I know Lithuania's back on course. I'm furious at Estonia—not only did he rescue Lithuania, but I swear he's trying to warm up to my older sister. I see him look up at the same moment that she bends over to pick more papers. He looks down quickly, his face a crimson red. I make a mental note to put him through something bad, later. I don't know what, but I'll think of it soon enough.

_8:29. _I revert my thoughts back to Lithuania—it's the big moment, and I prepare myself for it. Lithuania's running towards his door, intent on being in there before 8:30, no matter what. So intent is he that he doesn't notice my little trick lying on the ground—it's one of the oldest tricks in the book, one I picked up from America.

Lithuania slips on a banana peel right before his door and falls to the ground just as the clock ticks 8:30. I can hear Estonia, Latvia and Ukraine all groan in defeat when they realize that Lithuania didn't make it—**again**.

But he's not ready to give up, just yet! He whips up from the ground and continues his pursuit of the doorknob. I feel insulted as he opens the door and runs for his desk. Is he hoping that I won't notice that he got here a minute late? Is he hoping that he'll actually _get away with it_?

_8:31_. His jaw drops when he sees me smiling at him from his desk. "R-Russia!" He exclaims, and promptly bows. "H-h-how do you do…?" He's shuddering with fear.

I smirk and get up from the desk, prowling towards him. "Oh, just fine and dandy," I answer cheerfully, giving him a friendly smile and creep towards him, a cat after a mouse. "You?"

But he knows me all too well and doesn't melt in the sense of false security. "G-good," he stammers, and his big, beautiful eyes are looking up at me, confused, stressed.

I pat him on the shoulder, and he tenses up. He's waiting for something. I can feel everyone in the other room hold their breath. Waiting. They're all waiting. I take a moment to soak in my power over them, and my smile widens in satisfaction.

My hand raises, and he braces himself.

I ruffle his hair fondly, and he looks up at me, looking shocked. "Have a good day, Lithuania," I tell him.

_8:33_. I stroll out of his office, feeling overly cheery as everyone tries their hardest not to stare at me as I pass by.

Today's going to be a great day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha... yeah, a little silly, but I remind you that I haven't written any fanfiction in forever. xD;

Well... as always, reviews are appreciated, especially if you have any constructive criticism to offer. :)


End file.
